Unrequited Love
by midna03
Summary: When Mario and Luigi escape from a haunted mansion, they find themselves in the middle of a forest. But things get complicated when Mario finds a strange mushroom in the woods... Rated M for sexual content
1. The mansion

Unrequited Love (Mario x Luigi)

Chapter 1

Luigi sprinted through the dilapidated mansion, all fears of ghosts and spirits leaving him as he searched for his brother. His breathed loudly as he ran from room to room, and his heart sank with every empty room he checked. Boos chased after him, eager to capture Luigi just like they had captured his brother. He tried to ignore the impending doom he was feeling; the feeling that he would never find his brother, and that he never had a chance to-

A sudden thump interrupted his trail of thought, as he collided with a decrepit wooden door. Luigi realised he must be on the bottom floor, as he had kept running downstairs in his panicked state. This was the basement: the last door he hadn't checked in search for Mario. Taking a deep breath, Luigi opened the door and entered.

The basement was dark; there was no light apart from a dim light bulb that hung from the ceiling. From this light, Luigi could see nothing. He began to shake with a growing fear that Mario was gone forever, when from the back wall something moved. Luigi's fear was replaced with sceptical hope as he gingerly crept towards the moving object. As the dim light shone on the silhouette, Luigi had to cover his mouth to stifle a gasp.

There on the floor was Mario, shivering either in fright or because of the chill of the basement. His hands were bound by rope, and he wore nothing but another thin rope tied around his waist. Luigi couldn't comprehend what he was feeling when he looked at his brother. Happiness and relief at the fact he was alive, shock at the state he was in, but underneath these emotions there was something more. He tried to suppress it, but there was something about seeing his brother like this that gave him pleasure. He looked so vulnerable, so helpless, so...exposed. As Luigi's hidden emotions began to register on his face, Mario raised his head to see his brother standing a few feet away. In shock he let out a gasp, and his pride crumbled as his face reddened. He quickly turned to avoid Luigi's gaze.

"D-d-don't look at me Luigi", he stuttered, trying to keep his voice steady as he shivered. "I d-d-don't want you to see me like this." Luigi kept staring, unable to turn his eyes away from the sight before him. He had never seen his brother like this. Mario was always the proud, collected older brother, who could never be broken. Yet here he was, shivering on the floor, and Luigi didn't want his feeling of superiority to be taken away so quickly. "The ghosts, they...they shut me in here and forgot about me," said Mario, sounding as though he had left details out. A silence transpired between them, as Luigi quietly walked towards his brother and kneeled so that he was on his level. With an expressionless demeanour, Luigi looked his brother up and down, and he became the worried younger brother once again.

"...What did they do to you?" Luigi whispered, as a thousand possibilities raced through his head.

Mario's breathe appeared to catch in his throat. "Y-you don't want to know," he said, as if each word was a struggle to say. Luigi's eyes widened, as he was filled with anger. Not brought on by protective instincts, to Luigi's own surprise, but because of jealousy. He clenched his fist as his emotions grew, to which Mario consoled him. "Hey, don't worry I'll be fine," Mario reassured, as he managed a faint smile. Luigi couldn't help but smile himself at his brother's naivety. Suddenly Luigi's envy faded as he felt tears build up inside him.

"I'm...I'm just so glad you're safe" Luigi choked, as he tried to prevent his voice from breaking but failed. Suddenly, Mario gave Luigi a quick kiss, in an act of brotherly love. However, this caused Luigi to burn with passion as his face turned red. As Mario opened his mouth to say something, Luigi kissed him passionately on the lips, and he struggled as he fought the urge to put his tongue in his brother's mouth. Once he realised what he was doing, Luigi swiftly removed his mouth and froze, his face turning an even darker shade of red. Mario stayed silent, unsure how to respond. Trying to prevent any further discussion, Mario said hurriedly, "Let's go, I know where my clothes are."


	2. In the forest

Chapter 2

As Mario and Luigi exited the mansion, they found themselves on the other side of a forest. It was night time, and a large, ebony moon hung in the sky and acted as a light source for the brothers. They both remained silent, looking up into the sky as they contemplated what to do next.

"I guess we should stay here for the night," Mario said eventually, "There's no point in continuing if it's too dark."

"Should we build a fire?" questioned Luigi, but Mario was already gathering wood. Once the brothers had built up enough for a fire, Mario took a nearby fire flower and set the wood alight. The fire rose at an alarming speed, and the thick forest air gave the flame a entrancing glow. The brothers then sat down next to the fire, content as they finally got to have a rest. Neither mentioned what had happened in the mansion. Luigi didn't want any details on how the ghosts had violated his brother, and Mario didn't think mentioning what Luigi did would make the situation any better.

After what seemed like an eternity, Mario coughed discreetly. "So uh, how's Daisy? You guys still good?"

At this, Luigi froze. He had planned to tell Mario earlier, but there was never a good situation where he could talk to him about things like this. Luigi grew nervous as his silence only increased the tension.

"I umm, we uh...we broke up" Luigi stuttered lamely. Mario's eyes widened in shock. "What?! Why? You seemed like such a good couple, and Daisy definitely had a thing for you. I was getting worried, since you've never had a girlfriend before her, and now when you've finally found yourself a suitable princess you-

"Shut up!" Luigi shouted angrily, as he gave Mario an icy stare. Mario recoiled in surprise, confused and hurt by his brother's temper. After seeing Mario's concern, all fury left Luigi as he sighed deeply. "I'm sorry Mario, I didn't mean to lash out like that. I'm just angry at myself. I didn't want to hurt Daisy, I liked her a lot. It's just that I wasn't..." Luigi stopped, unsure if he should finish his sentence. He didn't want to say too much, but his silence would only make things worse. "...attracted to her," he whispered shamefully. To this Mario said nothing, as Luigi avoided eye contact with his brother. Luigi couldn't tell what Mario's expression was, but he was sure that it was a look of disappointment. The only sound around the fire was the crackling of the flames, and the occasional gust of wind blowing through the trees. Suddenly Mario stood up, which made Luigi raise his head to look at his brother. Silently Mario turned and began to walk into the forest.

"Hey, where are you going?" Luigi asked, confused by his brothers' actions.

"For a walk," Mario replied bluntly, and with that disappeared into the night.


	3. Deep thoughts

Chapter 3 

The forest was crowded by all sorts of flora, from tall trees that blocked out the sky to bushes that covered the ground. Mario tread slowly through the greenery, as he tried to comprehend his thoughts. What did Luigi mean by 'he wasn't attracted to her'? Even Mario had to admit, if he wasn't with Peach...although, if he was with Daisy instead, he definitely wouldn't have any problems. Daisy wouldn't refuse to make love to him until they were married, Daisy wouldn't make him turn away when she undressed, and Daisy wouldn't-

Mario tripped as he fell face to the floor, having fallen in an open portion of the forest. He groaned as he got back up, having hurt his head in the fall. He often couldn't understand Peach. She said she wasn't ready to be intimate and he understood that, but he couldn't help but feel cheated. He, without fail, always rescued her every time she got kidnapped, yet he never got anything in return other than a cake.

Mario began to grow angry. He couldn't take it any more. He didn't care if he had a reputation to keep up, he had needs just like any other man. Why couldn't he indulge them? Didn't Peach love him? Wasn't he owed at least some happiness after all he'd done-?

Mario forcefully kicked a nearby block as he shouted in rage, releasing all his bottled up emotions. Before he went to strike again, he noticed that something had come out of the block he'd struck. Curious, Mario put his anger aside and edged towards the object. He found it was a mushroom, but it was a colour Mario had never seen before. The mushroom was a dark shade of red, and appeared to have the shape of a heart, but Mario figured it was just his imagination. Mario held the mushroom in his hands, and to Mario's surprise it felt wet. When he looked closer, he found that it was oozing a blood-red liquid on his gloves. Startled, Mario dropped the mushroom as it continued to ooze. What was this thing? A power-up? Mario took his gloves off, as the liquid dripped onto the ground. He held his gloves upright so that the liquid formed a puddle in the middle of his gloves. ...Should he drink it? No, it might be poison. Then again, it didn't look like any poisonous mushroom he was familiar with. Maybe it had healing remedies, which would explain the heart shape it appeared to have. Mario knew he would regret it if he didn't try it, and maybe Luigi could have some as well. Taking a deep breath, Mario licked the liquid off his glove.


	4. Sudden Emotions

Chapter 4

Luigi stared at the now extinguished fire as he thought about his brother. Why hadn't he come back yet? Did he drive him over the edge by mentioning Daisy? He had a sickening feeling in his stomach that Mario wasn't going to return. Well, it was his own fault anyway.

Why must he be so spineless about everything? There was so much he wanted to tell his brother, but he never had the guts to say anything. And now that he was gone, he would never have a chance to. He felt something towards his brother. He always told himself it was love and that it was natural, but he knew that what he felt was something deeper. Something more than just brotherly love. He wanted to do things to his brother; disgusting, sinful things. But he would never even dream of saying anything, because he knew Mario wouldn't understand. Or that Mario didn't want to understand.

Suddenly he heard a snap, and stood up to find Mario looking at him. He felt so relieved that his brother was safe that he laughed a little. "Mario! Thank goodness your ok-"with alarming speed Mario pinned Luigi to a tree and kissed him passionately, just as Luigi had done in the mansion. Luigi turned a shade of red as he stared speechlessly at his brother, his mouth open in alarm. Luigi let out a sudden gasp as Mario kissed him again, and slid his tongue into Luigi's mouth. Luigi didn't resist as he battled with his brothers tongue, closing his eyes with pleasure as he did so. "This must be a dream," Luigi thought, as Mario ran his hands roughly through his hair, knocking off Luigi's hat in the process. "But it feels too real," he told himself.

After a few seconds Mario withdrew his tongue from his brother's mouth, leaving both him and Luigi panting and breathing heavily. Slowly Mario began to lick and kiss his brothers neck, as Luigi stifled a moan. He opened his eyes, to find that Mario was removing Luigi's shirt at the same time, but he did not protest. He desperately tried to contain himself, but he failed once he felt Mario slide his hand down his undone overalls and below his mid-section. He began to moan as his brother rubbed his hand rhythmically over his sensitive area, and couldn't help himself from thrusting his body in time with his brother. Luigi knew this was wrong, but it felt so good. He suddenly felt uncomfortable as his overalls tightened in a specific area, as Mario continued to stroke him. He tried to tell his brother to stop, but he couldn't prevent himself from moaning. To Luigi's relief, Mario gently removed his hand and began to undress Luigi even further, until he was naked, leaning against the tree from exhaustion. Mario smiled playfully as he saw the state Luigi was in.

"That was quick," he laughed innocently, as he glanced at Luigi's member. Luigi looked down at himself and gasped as he stared at his erection. What was wrong with him? His body never responded like this with Daisy, why was it doing this now? Luigi reddened with humiliation and frustration at his body's betrayal, as he avoided eye contact with his brother. Mario whispered seductively in his ear, "don't worry, I know what to do."

Mario slowly removed his clothes to tease his brother. When he was without a shirt, he carefully lowered his overalls to leave Luigi in suspense. Luigi's eyes widened as he stared at his now naked brother, unable to draw his eyes away from his brother's crotch. Sweat trickled down his face as Luigi grew nervous in anticipation, unsure of what his brother was planning. All of a sudden Mario grabbed Luigi's crotch and began to pump his shaft, which caused Luigi to moan loudly. Luigi had never experienced so much pleasure in his life, as his he felt his body weaken. He kissed and bit his brother's neck as he gave into his instincts, growling like an animal. He felt he legs tremble as the waves of pleasure kept hitting him, and his body grew more intense with every passing second. He needed relief, as his pleasure heightened until it was painful, yet his brother kept stroking and teasing his member. Suddenly Luigi let out a shout as he climaxed and his legs gave way at the intensity of the orgasm. But Mario was quicker, and held his legs up by his hands as Luigi kept panting loudly. When Luigi opened his eyes wearily, he found his brother smiling at him seductively. Luigi tried to form words, but his voice was hoarse from moaning. Mario let go of his brother's legs and let him drop to the ground.


	5. Hidden Desire

Chapter 5

Luigi saw his brother draw closer to him, but he was too exhausted to move. Mario positioned himself in front of Luigi, so his erection was in front of his face. Luigi could hear his brother breathing heavily, as he tried to bring his member closer towards him. Eyes widening, Luigi's flinched away as he realised what his brother wanted him to do. "I…uh…I don't know...are you sure?" he stuttered frantically. When he looked up at his brother, he saw that his expression was one that he had never seen Mario make. His brother began to tremble slightly as he knew Luigi was looking at him, but he continued to stare intensely at the tree. Mario's face was one of weakness, as if all his pride and vanity had washed away. He swallowed as he realised he was exposed, and his eyes told Luigi what he wanted. It was a look of desperation, shame, and most prominently, desire.

Luigi felt a surge of power as he saw Mario in a weakened state. He needed this, and he was aware that Luigi knew that. He was practically begging him to do it, which put Luigi in a position of power. He teased Mario as he licked his tip, which earned Luigi a strenuous moan from his brother. "What do you want me to do?" Luigi teased innocently, revelling in being the dominant brother. Mario tried to say something, but all that came out was gibberish. "Sorry, I can't here you," Luigi said, as he struggled to contain a smile. Mario took a deep breath. "Blow me," he moaned, his voice full of desire.

Mario gasped loudly and clawed at the tree in front of him as his brother sucked him, hard. The sudden intensity made Mario fall to his knees and spread his legs, while his brother continued to pleasure him. He leaned back as he moaned continuously, unable to contain himself. He didn't think about Peach, or the fact he told his brother to suck him, all he could think about was the sexual excitement he was experiencing. It felt so good to give in to his urges, to do something immoral, to be _bad_. He panted and growled as he became an animal; he clawed at the ground beneath him and ran his hands through his brother's hair. He had never felt more alive. Mario let out a loud cry as he released in his brother's mouth, his body shuddering from the force of the orgasm. Luigi swallowed his brother's seed as his brother gasped for breath. Mario continued to moan as he breathed, even after Luigi had removed his mouth from his delicate area. Luigi wondered if he went too far as he looked at his exhausted brother. He gently kissed Mario's lips to calm him, and drew his brother close as he ran his hands over Mario's body.

While Luigi caressed his body, Mario tried whispered something to his brother, but he couldn't raise his voice enough for it to be audible. "Huh? What did you say?" Luigi groaned. Mario tried to say something again, but failed to be loud enough. Luigi frowned as he raised his head to look at his brother. Without warning, Mario grabbed his brother with unnatural strength and forced him to the ground on his stomach. Luigi groaned in pain at his brother's sudden actions, and open his mouth to yell at him when he felt his legs become positioned so his rear was in the air. Suddenly fearful, Luigi began to panic as he knew what his brother wanted to do. "Oh no...No Mario please don't," Luigi begged as his fear heightened. Mario ignored his brother as he held Luigi in place, and positioned himself so he was touching Luigi. When Luigi felt his brother's body pressed against him his dignity melted as he began to beg frantically. "Mario please, I-I'm not ready, I've never done this before, I've heard it hurts, I don't know how to-"

"Shh... it's okay," Mario whispered comfortingly, as he moved his hands soothingly over Luigi's body. "Just relax and you'll be fine."

With this, Mario swiftly penetrated his brother as Luigi let out a wail. Luigi clawed the ground and shut his mouth to prevent himself from screaming, even though he felt a sharp pain as his brother thrust deeper into him. He began to panic as the pain refused to cease, until a bundle of nerves were hit with an immense force. Luigi shouted with sexual pleasure as Mario repeatedly thrust himself inside of him. He felt himself grow hot and aroused; he couldn't stop himself from crying out as his brother thrust deeper each time. Luigi felt as though his whole body was being lifted up and down with each wave of pleasure, and moaned uncontrollably as his body begged for release. Through Luigi's own strangled breathing he could hear Mario groan excitedly as his climax began to build up. Both Mario and Luigi cried out as they climaxed at the same time. Luigi felt Mario fill himself with his seed, while they both moaned from their orgasms. Gently, Mario pulled out of his brother and fell to the ground, exhausted. With his last ounce of strength, Luigi crawled to his brother's side and drew him in close. "I...I love you Mario," Luigi whispered tiredly, as he fell unconscious next to his brother.


	6. Brotherly love

Chapter 6

A calm stillness fell over the forest when it was morning. The rays from the sun hit the tall trees, so they cast long shadows that stretched over the ground. A bright beam of light broke through the shadows and landed on Luigi, which made him slowly open his dreary eyes. Luigi groaned as more sunlight hit his face, forcing him awake. Tiredly, Luigi sat upright and gazed wearily at his surroundings.

Suddenly memories of the previous night dawned on him. His eyes widened as he recalled what had happened, and stared in horror at his naked body. "No...No this can't be happening," Luigi thought frantically, as he tried to convince himself what happened wasn't real. He hadn't told Mario he loved him, he wouldn't. It impossible that Mario would do what he did, no matter what the circumstances. Luigi tried as best he could to persuade himself nothing had happened, but his aching body told the truth. He had lost his virginity.

All of Luigi's conflicting emotions hit him like a Bullet Bill. He had made love to his brother; something he had only dreamt about. Yet it had happened: he had pleasured his brother and Mario had not refused. Luigi didn't know whether to be overjoyed or regretful, until he looked to his side to find Mario gone. His mind decided on regretful.

Mario frantically scrubbed his naked body with water as he embraced the rush of the waterfall. "He had to get clean," he told himself desperately. This was the only thing on his mind, as he rubbed his body so hard it began to hurt. "He had to wash away his sins, what he had done to his brother..." Mario's skin became red from the friction, but he still scrubbed as he began to panic. "What had he done? What would Peach say? What if the whole kingdom found out-"

This was too much for Mario to bare, as he collapsed to his knees, sore from his self-inflicted wounds. Tears rolled down his face as they were lost in the flow of the water. He wanted to scream, wanted to go back in time and stop himself before it was too late. But he knew no mattered how hard he purified himself in the water, he would never regain his purity on the inside. He stared with hatred at his bruised body. He wanted to mutilate himself, to punish his body for allowing this to happen, for making him give up his dignity after he had worked so hard to earn it. What had caused him to do it? He had never been sexually attracted to his brother, so why-

Mario took his head out from underneath the water, gasping for breath as the water had cut off his air. Then Mario had a moment of realisation. The mushroom. Once he had licked the liquid, he felt a sudden high that made his vision blurry, followed by an intense desire to...Mario lowered his head in shame and sighed, as the memories circled around in his brain like vultures. He could never face Peach again, not after this. They had both promised to remain virgins before they were married, and now he had not only lost his virginity, but he had taken Luigi's. Suddenly a memory struck him like a thunderbolt. Luigi had said he loved him. Mario swallowed as his worst fear had become real. He knew Luigi had always liked him a little too much, but he didn't think much of it, and with what happened in the mansion...

Mario pounded his fist against the ground in frustration and heartache. He had never wanted to admit it, but it all made sense now. His brother was in love with him. Yet instead of being a considerate brother, he had been trying to pretend his feelings didn't exist. Why did love have to be so complicated? Why couldn't Luigi have just been in love with Daisy, and why did all this have to fall on him? He always felt like he was on the brink of collapsing from all the pressure that people had thrust upon him. And now Mario felt like he couldn't handle it any more, so he placed his head under the waterfall and let the water fill his lungs.

All of a sudden Mario felt a hand grab his arm as he was released from the waterfall's grip. Mario gasped as he took in air gratefully, and found himself staring at the last person he wanted to see. Luigi looked at his brother in astonishment as Mario breathed loudly. He didn't know whether to be relieved or furious at his brother. "What the hell were you doing?" Luigi exclaimed angrily. Mario tried to form words in-between breathes. "I was...I..."

Luigi didn't let him finish as he dragged him out of the water and threw him onto the forest floor, as he continued to scold him. "Do you know how worried I was? Did you ever stop to think how I would react, when I saw you were gone after what had happened? And then I see you, trying to kill yourself..."

Luigi suddenly stopped yelling, as saw his brother erupted into tears and let his built up emotions burst out of him. "Yes, ok I tried to kill myself, but can you blame me?" Mario roared, as he continued to cry uncontrollably. "I felt like I couldn't live any more after what happened. I had violated you, I had betrayed Peach and I had ruined myself both mentally and physically. How am I going to face everyone after this?" Mario turned away from his brother, humiliated at the fact he had let his emotions show, yet he couldn't stop himself from crying. Luigi stared at his brother, unable to speak as tears made his vision blurry. He was immensely hurt at the fact Mario hadn't considered what Luigi would have done if Mario had died, and he didn't want to think about it. He was still angry, but seeing his brother like this made him want to cry alongside him.

Luigi tried to stifle his tears as he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "No one has to know, Mario. It'll be our secret. I promise I won't tell anyone, and I won't hold it against you either." Luigi struggled to keep his voice from breaking as he confirmed his worst fear. "I know you don't feel the same way." Mario was silent, as he tried to compose himself. In the end, Mario just touched Luigi's hand and gripped it tightly, to which Luigi couldn't help but smile. After a while, Luigi said gently, "Let's go, I know where your clothes are."


End file.
